My Hero Academia - Oneshots & Drabbles
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Various stories/oneshots that are character x OC/reader
1. A Typical Day - Bakugo x Reader

A TYPICAL DAY - Bakugo x reader

_Bakugo just wants to relax..._

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU NERDS FOLLOWING ME?! GET LOST!" It sounded like…

**BOOM**!

She covered her ears. It definitely was her boyfriend.

She didn't bother to turn around, when her dorm room door opened and slammed shut, or when her bed desperately heaved from him jumping face first into the covers. Only when Katsuki released a frustrated sigh did she acknowledge him.

"Hard day?" Her fingers tangled into his unruly hair, massaging his scalp.

"Just idiots, all of them are so stupid!" He seethed, "and Deku…" She rolled her eyes, those two sure had obsessions over each other. She thought over the last couple years, his anger and temper would quell. Improved significantly, yes, but completely change temperament, no.

"Relax Katsuki. It's not worth getting worked up over."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" Oh, she poked the bear…_well looking at his manic eyes_… she had poked _Lord Explosion Murder._ She could swear his entire face was flexing in anger. She tried not to snort, thinking about his unapproved hero names.

"Perhaps.." she shrugged, knowing it would it utterly piss him off, if he wasn't already.

In a matter of seconds, he had her pinned beneath him. Hand on her throat, she nearly purred on contact. "You're such a freak."

She winked, grinning like a flirty fool. "And you like it."


	2. I Want To Go Outside - Overhaul x reader

**I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE - Overhaul x reader**

_Overhaul doesn't like that you want to leave him. _

* * *

"Please, Chisaki, it's just for a couple hours," she tried her hardest to make her request sound earnest and innocent. Largely because her request was, she just wanted to leave this base. Breathe fresh air for a moment, not worry about someone reporting her actions. "Maybe I could buy a new dress, and show you?"

"Excuses." He muttered shaking his head. He hadn't even bother to look at her.

"Chisaki, please I want to go out."

"You have plenty of things here to choose from." He gestured toward the closet. She didn't want all those things. Someone had chosen those for her.

_She was told what to eat, what to wear, who she should talk to-_

He interrupted her internal turmoil, "Besides, it's filthy out there. Just filthy."

She gulped, his gold eyes now preening at her. _Most importantly, how to bathe herself_.

She just wanted some space, some freedom from the around the clock villains and thugs. Just to pretend her life was different, perhaps pretend her life was like before _he_ upended it.

"Well if you'll miss me that much," she smiled, trying to change tactics, "perhaps I can stay and play with Eri? I bet a little girl would rather play with someone other than-"

"Trying to play mommy?" She jumped, he had gotten so close without her realizing, he hovered from behind, "we can fix that."

_No, no, no. _That far from what she wanted. A child would further stultify her existence_._

"Still want to interfere with that brat?" He whispered, while one of his gloved hands clenched her shoulder. She shook her head. "Good," he crowed, while the other hand caressed her trembling face. "Now, show your appreciation Y/N."


	3. The Dark - Kurogiri x reader

**THE DARK - Kurogiri x reader**

_We'll be together forever, whether you realize it or not. _

* * *

She sat up, gently leaning against her headboard, staring out of the one of two windows in her apartment. It wasn't the best scenery, brick walls and poorly maintained fire escapes. It was well hidden from what moonlight could touch.

There was something about the darkness that was disenchanting. Was it because the cold? Was it the lack of light?

**No. It was the evil that lurked at night.**

"_Tell me your desires, my darling."_

Her eyes sharply gazed at chair on the left of her bed, where he normally would appear in, the _first night and nearly every night afterward._

_"Your name," she replied, wringing her hands in her lap. As frightened as she was, she couldn't calmly plead to someone with no name._

_"Kurogiri," he had whispered. "My name is Kurogiri." _

His yellow eyes had immediately told her that whoever this being was, he had a powerful quirk.

_"Kurogiri, why are you here?" As pleasantly as she could, she began questioning him. A stranger in her room was terrifying to say the least._

_"To see you, of course." She gulped, her throat burning. She turned to reach for a cup of water she had left on her dresser, only to have it floating in front of her. _

_His quirk? Summoning? Teleporting? After taking a sip, she had to ask._

_"Oh… um… have we met before Kurogiri?" She stated slowly and with purpose, trying to repeat his name without fear or hostility. It's said that hearing one's name is the sweetest sound they could hear._

_He chuckled, "many times. And I couldn't keep my distance anymore darling."_ _His yellow eyes staring her in an endearing manner. "My line of work complicates my ability to approach you in the day time."_

_"Oh." She realized, she would be safe in the morning. "Is it dangerous?"_

_"Somedays, other days it's quite droll."_

That didn't give her much insight, or comfort her as she had hoped.

**But she reminded herself, she was safe in the daylight.**

_"Darling?" She trembled, and bit her lips trying not to scream. His breath and voice tickled her ear from beside her rather than from where he was perched. "Ask what you really want."_

_"Ar…are you dangerous, Kurogiri?" She held her breath, waiting for his inevitable answer._

_"Extremely."_

That night, and for several months to follow, she discussed many things with Kurogiri. Always cautious to avoid intimate topics, she found him to be a well-read man. He spoke articulately and passionately about many of her favorite topics.

How in tune he was her hobbies, he must have taken the time to rifle through her journals, her academics and her social media.

She had tested it one day, documenting a lavish pastry she had been treated at work the day before.

Within several days he had surprised her with pastries of the same kind.

**Safe in the daylight.**

She also noticed that he had favored well-tailored clothes. Why was that of importance? Because her wardrobe seemed to change and improve every day she dared to open it.

**Safe in the daylight.**

_"Sleep well darling." Kurogiri murmured, gently pulling her blanket to cover her. He would be too tempted to stay if he left her delicate body exposed to the world._

Every morning after Kurogiri would visit, she would slide his love tokens into the nightstand drawer. Overtime these items began to be more extravagant and obsessive. Dried flowers suddenly became rings and necklaces. Poetic scripts became idealistic, dystopian rhetoric. He used to glorify her micro expressions and how this made his heart palpitate. But now, this seemed like detailed plans of how they were going to spend their _married_ life.

_She had to get away._ Kurogiri wouldn't stay passive for long. _Soon_, she feared, _his obsession with her would escalate_. She didn't have a defensive or offensive quirk, all she could do was echo other's speech. She made a majority of her money doing voice over work because of it.

**Safe in the daylight.**

She couldn't preplan anything. She needed to get as far from home before nighttime, _before Kurogiri learned of her absence._

She already walked to the bank and pulled as much money as she could. She hurried to the airport to buy a ticket with her credit card and changed outfits in the airport. She hoped a false trail would give her enough time for a real escape. She had also bought a train ticket in cash.

Waiting on the platform, she sighed with relief. **She was finally safe…**

"I underestimated you darling," he hissed, as she tensed up in fear. _How dare she try to hide from him! _

She felt him pull her against his chest, he did have a tangible body beneath his corporal? It definitely heighten her fear to a new level. "Kurogiri, please, I…"

"Tears will get you nowhere." He warned, as he played with her hair. "I hadn't realized how much commitment had frightened you."

He tilted her chin, forcing her eyes to match his own.

"I don't think you realize, how much I love you."

And in that moment, she finally had realized that she wasn't safe in the daylight,** _for he was the darkness_.**


	4. When a Villain Loves a Hero - AizawaxOC

**When a Villain Loves a Hero - Aizawa x OC**

_She's still living with all the pieces of her that want to die. Aizawa's wife is more complicated than he ever imagined. (Reader's quirk is the ability to "Summon" tangible items and I made a random cult)_

* * *

**Their First Day**

He met her by chance. Mic had dragged him to some event where he announced. _Of course, he couldn't leave Shota at home to rest. No, he wanted his single buddy to accompany him as his plus one._

As tired as he was, he managed to brush his hair back, and shuffle his banding cloth out of sight, well… under another less conspicuous scarf.

Not even a half hour in, Mic had already become more… _fragrant_ in his movements and smacked his hand into a woman passing by.

Toppling over, Y/N had landed into Shota's lap. Waves of hair and sweet perfume had obstructed him. With a grunt he shifted her upright and tried to steady her.

"Sorry listener, just got a bit excited there. Here let me-" Present Mic stopped his apology, seeing how he was on the business end of her infamous glare.

Shota had counted off the seconds until this woman decided to get off him, and be on her way.

Her skin felt hot, her outfit had several cutouts. He noticed scars, scissoring up and down her back and arms. _Almost like a homemade doll stitched together. Not crude, but meticulously done._

_Surgery? But it didn't appear to be corrective. Quirk related?_

"Ahh… tough crowd. Shota could you help a hero out?" He nodded, the woman jumped up, now realizing she was sitting on some stranger's lap.

"I apologize, I'm usually more aware of my surroundings." She summoned a towel noticing she had spilt the rest of her drink down his leg. She kneeled down to pat dry the mess. "I can pay you for-"

She paused as his eyes grew big, she dropped her towel and picked herself back up. She was manhandling…. _a delicate area_… of someone she just met.

"Shota." He raised his hand to greet her, he might as well get the first name of the woman who had been closer than most.

"Y/N." She smiled, accepting the handshake.

—

**5 Years Together**

Nearly after 1 year of marriage, she had slowly, careful not to force him away, she revealed her true self.

The scars…they encompassed nearly her entire body. Although, she was not shy of showing her skin, there never had been an explanation to the stitching.

Just the shallow and breathless uttering of _"Hell is empty, all the devils are here."_

Whatever had happened, Shota surmised, was a traumatic event. And was best left unspoken.

Another trait he noticed was that desolate thousand mile stare…it was intense, dark and dangerous. He had been fortunate, he never to be receiving end of her stare, but he had observed it over time.

The chill of resentment and bitterness tended to freeze its prey in their tracks. Usually some rude person, or _Hizashi _playing the part of prey, having unknowingly offended her some way.

It wasn't part of her quirk per say, but it was severe and effective. Having perfected such a behavioral defense, had always made him wonder how unkind her life must of have been prior. Always secretive and avoided at all costs, he only knew her name and she had grown up at an orphanage.

But her sadness was minuet and minuscule. In a serendipitous way, they had lived mainly happy and comfortable. Between the two of them, they had been able to afford comfortable living quarters and breathe easy.

She was an accounting executive at the radio station that Hizashi regularly announced at, while he secured a position at UA.

Her smiles could inspire writers of those trashy romance novels he confiscated from his female students or inspire the pulsating hearts of his male students into further hormonal fuel idiocy.

Whatever it was, the nature and cultivation of his wife was an ever evolving mystery.

—–

**7 Years Together**

"Aizawa! Y/N!" A stout man waved down the couple who had been enjoying a rare night out together. Tired and sweaty, this man looked awfully eager to gain their attention.

He paused, feeling his wife's hand tremble within his own. This was far from normal, Y/N cowered from nobody.

"It's been forever and a day, Y/N! No invite to the wedding, not even a postcard from the honeymoon. You've been married for 3 years now, is that right?" The man chortled his wife, while her expression soured.

Staring at him made her want to wheeze under the pressure of a thousand unheard screams. Seeing the dimple in his smile made her clench her fists and brace for hundreds of beatings she had received in memory of it. This greedy, evil bastard dared show his face once again. Y/N had no sympathy for this man, no peace or love when thinking of him.

"Why are you here, _brother_?" Her question venomous and angry.

_Brother? Hadn't his wife grown up in an orphanage? _This man certainly looked familial. This bothered Shota.

There were too many inconsistencies for him to ignore. The more he learned about his wife the less he understood.

"Cold as ever little _sister_," the man while perturbed, seemed familiar with his wife's trance, "Nana has been asking about you these days."

Again, Shota was floored by Y/N's demeanor. Although she was putting on a brusque front, she was utterly petrified of this man. She was taking steady calculated breaths, either to calm herself or to prepare herself to attack.

"Don't…" She appeared pained, struggling to find the right words (_threats_). "I told you, Nana, everyone in that filthy compound to never contact me again." Unconsciously, she traced the scarring down her arm, which did not go unnoticed by Shota.

_This man…he had…_

The banding cloth restrained the man before he could uttered another word, _he will squeeze him until…until… Y/N knew…_

"Shota, stop." She begged, her hand touching his face. He grit his teeth, as he watched her lips quiver when pleading for the man's release. "Shota, you're making a scene."

He sighed, dropping eye contact and loosened the banding cloth reluctantly. Y/N glared at passersby, giving them a breadth of space.

"Oh…hahaha." He wheezed out of a chuckle, "A pro hero? It's just like you to seek protection." He turned to Shota, jabbing him in the chest. "What did she say to you? What poor me story did she cry as you fucked her? I'm curious to what she could have told a Pro Hero for to take an ex-villain for a wife."

"I'm not like them. Shota, please I'm not." She sighed, exhaustion seeping into her pleas. He remained silent, still trying to process something that just shook his entire world.

Her brother shrugged, "Trash will always be trash."

"I'm _former,"_ she emphasized, "Dark Order." Admitting the truth astonished both of the men standing in front of her. She turned to husband again. "Decide Shota." She held his hands limply, ready relinquish her hold if he wanted her to. Her past was exposed, although a small glimpse, it was enough for him to arrest her. To leave her. To forget everything about her.

It may appear on the street as a lovers quarrel but his decision here would determine whether she walked away. She would turn the other direction with the clothes on her back and the money in her pocket and never look back. Never to return to her job, her home, or her love.

_The children of the Dark Order. A cult. Her existence had entirely relied on whether how her quirk could benefit her "family". The Dark Order was something the Heroes Association had little to no real information on. The recruiting was secret. Their crimes were nearly untraceable. They fronted themselves as martyrs of an idealistic society, often overzealous and unquestioning, which had lumped them the category of a cult._

_Finding a former member…was deemed impossible at one time._

_The heartless glares, and bouts of detached perception now were crystal clear. But she had escaped that life, with little to no retribution. Which was delicately put, was more than likely a tremendous feat in itself._

_She now had a life that involved him. She was his, as he was hers._

"Leave. Or I will have no choice in dragging you in. I won't subject my wife to your sadistic behavior any longer." He warned.

"Listen here, I will not be spit upon by a traitorous slut and her pitiful bastard…"

Her eyes and stance turned frigid once more. She wasn't here to play games.

She summoned a wad of bills into her right hand. Definitely an amount that made Shota's eyes double. "Jung, never approach me or my husband again."

She threw the money haphazardly in the air, causing him to jump and try to catch it before it hit the ground. But she could care less. "If any of you come near me again, I will summon all the bullets in this country to rain upon you."

Shota turned pulling his wife with him, "Y/N, I love you." He pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "But you can't threaten murder in public, _no matter much they deserve it_."


	5. If You're Brave - Overhaul x reader pt 1

_IF YOU'RE BRAVE - Overhaul x reader_

_Factions of heroes stormed the Yakuza compound to save Eri… she on the other hand, was the other victim no one knew about. Reader attempts to tell her story to ones who rescued her. _

**Part 1 of 2**

* * *

It was as dark and indifferent as where she had been kept. Walls were void of personal items, the furniture was dark and very plain.

Practical yet somewhat comfortable.

Uniform and cold.

"If you're feeling up to it," they watched her flinch, "could you tell us more about where they kept you?" The detective wanted desperately to reach out and comfort her; the trembling, practically teetering and rattling on the god awful metal folding chair, she was terrified.

And he could easily surmise why, abrasions and forceful bruises littered her skin. The mark of a hostage, _basically it was the sadistic version of a hickey_, advertising to the world that she was their possession.

The detective didn't want to keep her here, she belonged in a hospital getting treatment for her trauma, but she refused every offer made.

She wasn't going to be violated again, if they really wanted to know, to take her to interrogation, she had nothing to hide.

But looking at her, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves and averting her gaze, nothing to hide, didn't equate to having much to say.

"At first, my head was pounding. Like I had beaten or drugged, I c…could hardly move." She remembered, how suffocating it all was, she had felt like she was being swallowed whole.

_The softness of the mattress couldn't support the amount of weight piled in one spot. His weight in addition of her own, had trapped her from freely moving about. His arms pinned on either side of her, like steel bars of a cage. _

She abruptly heaved for air, just realizing she had been holding her breath. _She wasn't there, she wasn't there, _she reminded herself in a panic. _She was at the police station._

"Please, take your time." The detective reassured her.

She nodded, "It…it was dark and he…he was there on top of me." _He was stronger than he appeared._

"Okay, its alright. Did he explain why you were there?"

"Yes," she hiccuped. "He said it was because…" she paused, what he had told her again and again was always a lie. _You are all that I need, my one and everything._

Her chest throbbed in embarrassment, but her mind pulsed in confusion. _What? _What the hell did that mean? How could he utter something like that without shame?

She had agonized about it then, and continued to worry about it now. A lover? An experiment? What was she to Kai? Someone to torment however he pleased?

"I really don't know what I was to him." She admitted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

The detectives shook their heads sympathetically. Based on their investigation, they had a few theories on what this woman had gone through. Torture and experimenting, but to what extent, they didn't know.

_"Please, I'll give you anything, I just-"_

_"Give yourself to me." The seriousness in his golden eyes took her off guard._

_"What?"_

_"You're clear of the sickness…**the filth**. Not deluded or seduced by society's obsession of heroes." He whispered like a lover would. He had her face close, her chin pinned between his gloved fingers. He could see no ruin, no stain or impurity on her skin, only traces of her quirk lingered on the surface. A melody of fruit and flowers, the scent of an unperturbed world._

_Her heart was pounding…where was her pants? Why was her bare thighs rubbing the outside of his? Where was her shirt? Did he undress her?_

_She could felt the tip of his nose peruse through the tendrils of her hair and he released her chin._

_"Relax." It was command, painted as a suggestion. Her body tensed harder from hearing those words._

_She couldn't close her legs if she tried, he had premeditated his counter for her panic response._

_She felt his gloved hands inch farther down her torso. The soft feel of leather was tickling her bare skin._

_Just let it happen, she told herself. Give it away rather than have her dignity taken from her._

_Pretend it's some hot guy she picked up from the bar, although she had no experience in doing so._

_She could feel him, slide off his gloves, leaving them in a heap beside them. She sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed his bare fingers inside of her. She wasn't ready!_

_"It hurts! Please stop!" It burned so bad, not like a fire but it felt like her lower gut was being stabbed from the inside out. Was this his quirk? Was this what sex was like? What-why was he doing this to her?!_

_"Now," his voice lowered, almost huskily as she murmur through tears, "the time spent here could be wallowing in indiscriminate pain, or trembling from indescribable pleasure. You choose sweetheart." Those golden eyes looking hungrily at her. He was going to consume every part of her: mind, body, soul._

_A weak protest, "I'm not chattel, you can't-" she wheezed mid-sentence, "please…stop." She would rather soldier through the pain, than admit the euphoric, foreign warmth building below._

_"Relax," he reiterated, "we have all night to enjoy this."_

The detectives noticed her pale considerably. "Miss Y/N?"

No response. Her brows furrowed, as she stared harshly at the floor.

"Miss Y/N?"

Still no response. Had they triggered something?

"Ma'am?" The officer waved his hand in front of her.

"WHAT!" She screeched, unintentionally. She covered her face, utterly embarrassed.

"Maybe we should…pause for now."

The walls felt like they were closing in, she noticed both the detectives shook their heads, staring toward the two way mirror. Someone was watching, and the detectives didn't believe she could handle it.

She would have to come back here again, and relive her thoughts. _No_, she wanted this over way.

Maybe if they could leave the door open, not all the way, but enough to let her know she was free to leave.

"Perhaps we could-"

"I…I can continue if you would crack the door." Her request seemed doubtful, adding, "I just need to know I'm not locked in here. So please?"

His sympathetic eyes were hopeful, yet nauseating. She didn't want his pity. He shook his head, and acquiescence to her demand. The door propped open with a slight thud. The door apparently was heavier than it looked.

"Okay, if you are ready, perhaps you can tell us of anything you had learned, while with the yakuza."

"You know…he…Kai-Overhaul," it felt wrong to say his name out loud, "he had helped me find my potential."


	6. It Falls On Me - Dabi x reader pt 1

**IT FALLS ON ME - Dabi x reader **

_Reader can no longer stand by and watch Dabi's quirk kill him._

**Part 1**

* * *

Her fingers lingered on the crumbling drywall, this hole had been made the day she had bought a new bed. She had struggled to get it to the other side of her room, and she had been too stubborn to pay extra for movers. She just wanted to get a bed big enough to accommodate Dabi, and surprise him with it too.

She didn't appreciate strangers in her private residence. Less people to judge her modest lifestyle, it was expensive to live in Musutafu. And she didn't live in the nicest of area.

It had been funny at first, the city who bragged of raising the next generation of heroes, still had a criminal underbelly.

She turned toward their bedroom, _holes littered the walls_. Those holes, _that damage specifically_, was more of a reflection of their relationship rather than accidents. **High emotions, brutal tension, passionate companionship.**

She tensed when he slumped into the chair she had leaning against. He must have assumed she was looking for reasons to stay, because she hadn't cleared out of the apartment like she had screamed about 30 minutes ago.

_"When will it be enough?" She wiped her chin, her lips were split and bruised. She was exhausted, literally it felt down to her bones. Her arms were swaying unevenly._

_His arms were sizzling painfully, when the smoke cleared all they could smell was burning flesh. He refused to answer her. He would be finally done when all the heroes fell or he died trying._

_"I'm done! Fuck this!" She bumped into bed frame trying to haul the overflowing bag, she grit her teeth walking as straight as she could from the room. She hoped that he didn't see her flinch when she heard his fist collide with something hard._

He looked exhausted, mentally, physically, probably emotionally. His skin looked less pinched that it had before, it was no longer pulling aggressively at the staples. Perhaps he had quelled his temper, leaving only steam in its wake.

She had always…_always hated seeing him so miserable_, her body had walked across kitchen and pulled out a cold compress from the freezer. She hadn't realized it until his hand grazed across her own. She had been pressing it firmly to the side of his neck, just below his right ear.

"Don't go." That made her heart thump, _Dabi hardly ever begged_, he was always too proud. She wanted to stay so desperately, but she knew better. For her sanity she had to leave.

"I can't do this anymore." She mumbled, covering her mouth. She dropped the compress, taking a step back from him. The backwash of vomit came to threaten her once again. Just the thought of being in this place any longer made her sick.

"Is it really that easy to leave me sweetheart?"

She held back a scream, and the desire to wring his neck. Her fingernails dung harshly into her palms. He was making her out to be the heartless one. She agonized over her decision, it was unfair for him to trivialize her feelings.

"Don't ask me again, my answer will not change." Her voice struggled to carry the steadiness in her tone, "I chose to live." This relationship could not…_should not _go on any further. This haphazard, dank apartment was symbol of broken home. There was no charm left in it, their good memories were slowly being replaced with toxic encounters.

"You'll be miserable and alone." Dabi argued.

But she knew, she wouldn't be bitter or resentful if she left. "Then what am I now? I'm not happy."

"You know what will happen once you leave, **it will be…all…your…fault**." His icy blue eyes stared at her with such disdain and disgust she hardly could recognize him. How did she ever fall in love with a man who could be so cold, _so unforgiving_?

"Yes, and I will have to live a lifetime trying to accept that." She tried to keep herself from stuttering, she had to remain strong. "But I won't accept staying here, watching you kill yourself."

"Then go." There was no other option, he surmised, that he could appear non hostile. He already sat down in order to be less intimidating. But if she left now, _after everything_, their relationship dynamic would change. His patience and compromise would be no more. _She was his, and only his._

"Your revenge shouldn't cost your life." She lamented.

"**I love you**." Dabi confessed.

She didn't dare return the sentiment, her heart was thumping so loud she hardly could concentrate on anything else. She readjusted her bag and closed the door, tears stubbornly pricking at her eyes.

Dabi heard the door clicked, and he sighed despondently. "_A couple hours should be enough of a head start._"


	7. It Falls On Me - Dabi x reader pt 2

It Falls On Me - Part 2

Dabi x reader

* * *

He observed his handiwork from the shadows across the street. Nestled in the darkness he was assured his presence was safe from wandering eyes.

A loud creak accompanied by angry voices, he watched her get shoved from the entrance door. It was the second complex she had been thrown out of in the weeks following their break up.

"You're nothing but bad luck!" The heavy door slammed behind her, leaving tears and misery in its wake.

"Fuck!" She screamed, blindly punching outside of the building, and harshly dropping her overflowing bag to the ground without little care. Once again, she stood on the sidewalk vigorously wiping her tears away with the dirty sleeve of his former sweatshirt.

He sneered_. The waterworks had been her only saving grace. _He had wanted to drag her back _by her hair…_ to their apartment, _to him_, the moment she left.

_But that would have been too easy, too impulsive_. Dabi wanted her to suffer, wanted her to question making the decision she had. If she truly thought it would be better without him, _she was mistaken_. It was petty behavior on his part, but it made him feel…satisfied.

He took the last drag, before stomping out his cigarette. If he wanted to be on time, he had to get a move on.

* * *

Honestly, everything felt tired… _her mind, her body, her soul_…were exhausted to say the least. She found herself aimlessly wandering because she had nowhere else to go. Her bag was heavy and her skin felt dirty. She was a mess, _no scratch that_, a hot mess. It's at times like this, she spent contemplating if she had made a mistake?

She had been kicked out of two apartments and the couple waitress jobs she had secured, had come crashing at her feet. Bad things kept happening around her, no matter where she went. It was as if karma had decided she needed a large dose of how cruel reality was by herself.

When she met Dabi, she had been semi-successful. She had been waitress at an upper scale club, simple, but well-paying work. All she had to do was serve and smile, sometimes play counselor for those with worries and no one to rant to. They paid for her company and her silence. It had afforded her to pay for her dumpy apartment without a roommate. Things had been going well, and that's when **he walked in.**

Being with him had been the most thrilling experience in her short, miserable existence. She sighed, readjusting her bag. It also had been the most toxic relationship she had endured. Disagreements had turned bitter and frequent more often than not. And like clockwork, Dabi had showed up, again and again. Despite their differences, he had been the most consistent thing in her life.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar chuckle that she had realized she had unintentional walked toward the apartment they had shared.

"Long time no see." He stated, his tone slightly sarcastic. "Left me high and dry, no way to contact you. To know that you were okay." He smirked, when she winced.

Her pride, _her childish pride,_ prevented her from countering his teasing.

"I was left here with nothing to hold onto-" THUD. She had thrown her stupid bag on the ground, not caring if her shit had spilled loose on the pavement. She walked toward Dabi without a reply, or lifting her head, she was too much of a coward to meet his eyes.

_What if they were as cold as when she left?_ _**NO.**_ She had hope, Dabi would forgive her. She rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat as comforting as a lullaby.

That…well…thiswas much _more satisfying_ that he had planned_._ He wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him.

"I'm such a piece of shit. I really fucked up Dabi." He could feel her shoulders trembled, she was silently sobbing in his embrace.

"**I waited**." And it was the truth.

_He had waited across the street from the café she started working at. _

_He had waited until she got enough down the sidewalk before following her on foot. _

_And every night he could, he had waited until she fell asleep before he hovered over her bedside. _

_He had waited in silence for too long._

Her stomach churned with guilt. Dabi had anticipated she would come to her senses or at the very least, give up. He seemed to understand her better than she understood herself. She didn't deserve him.

He sighed, _she brought out the worst in him. _Her tears made his skin tingle. He knew she understood, felt the weight of what she had done to him. _Where is the peace that she promised him?_

"Doo…do you hate me?" She muttered so softly, he almost thought he had imagined it. He pulled her chin up, wiping her tears with his thumbs as held her face. Her skin was splotchy, yet dry. She had suffered so sweetly without his comfort.

"No doll, not in a million years." He rubbed her cheeks once more, "But that crying face is a bit much." He joked, causing her to let out an exacerbated laugh. A small smile on Dabi's handsome face made her feel so-so **complete.** Why did she ever leave? How could he be so forgiving?

She wanted to meet his expectations_, his love_. "I'll try Dabi. I'll try to be more understanding. I just hate seeing you get hurt. When I-I see… when you're hurt I get scared. I-I don't want to be in world without you in it." This is where she wanted- no needed to be, right here in Dabi's arms.


	8. My Savior? - Shigaraki x reader

**My Savior?**

**_Reader unexpectedly is saved by Shigaraki._**

* * *

She licked her dry lips, and hissed at how cracked and bruised it was. Her berry flavored chapstick had all but evaporated, she could only taste the coppery aftermath of blood. They had hit her so hard her teeth nearly busted through skin.

Their taunts were cruel, as it were terrifying. If she couldn't escape soon, _she was going to die here_. She couldn't heal, not with a quirk dampener secured around her neck. And her family did not negotiate with mobsters or villains. There was several reasons her parents had more than one child, _first reason being to replace the other child if need be._

She needed to get out of here, and she was on her own!

"Owww…" she moaned, pulling on the restraints. If something didn't ache it was too numb from the proper circulation being cut off.

"Look at her struggle." She paused, her heart skipping a beat. This was a new voice, _a younger, raspy voice._ She had thought **they** were all in the other room, suddenly ruby eyes appeared in front of her. She gasped surprised…_he…he had a hand on his face_! "Ohh…Kurogiri…I wonder what other surprises they have hidden in his warehouse." _A man and a teenager? He appeared to be near her age, but…but he was so scary to look at._

"Shigaraki, I would advise-"

The teen cut the other man off, wherever he was. The room was too dark for her to see another person, but she could hear him. "Is your quirk defensive or offensive?"

_Should she? Or shouldn't she? _She decided to take a chance. "I…" she whispered, "I won't attack you."

It was the god honest truth, if he would free her, she would never look back. He could go on whatever business he had planned for these assholes.

His laughter made her shudder, it…it didn't sound entirely sardonic, but it didn't all there. It was excited, but manic. She sighed with relief when the collar disappeared. Her poor brittle skin finally could mend itself together. She blinked, she hadn't realized how impaired her vision had become without the use of her quirk.

"A healer." He muttered, as if in intense thought. She nodded, it wouldn't benefit her anything to hurt him. She could only help herself if she got away, she didn't have attack quirk.

"See, I won't hurt you. So please, can you take the rest of these bindings-" SHE SCREAMED! AND SCREAMED AGAIN! "STOPPPPP!" His hand was clasped over hers, it burned, **it burned so BAD!**

He pulled his hand from hers, with tears in her eyes, she watched her skin stitch itself together again. Whatever his quirk was, it had disintegrated the epidermis, working its way through the dermis. Her quirk was on par with his destructive one, breaking and healing at the same. It was agony.

"Oooohhhh…." he was fascinated with her quirk, it had survived decay. "That's nice." Her lips wobbled and whimpered, begging him not to hurt her again.

She didn't care for the unsettled look in his eyes, he must have been smiling from behind that disembodied hand. She whimpered as she heard the click of magazines being popped into guns. Those other monsters heard her screams. No! NO!

"Please, please, let me loose before they get here." He chuckled, nearly wheezing while doing so. _She was begging him? Him? A villain who just tried to kill her, to help her? _

She jumped, shouts and bullet cases began to rain in the other room. "Please, please!"

She hadn't realized she had clenched her eyes so tightly shut, until she didn't hear his reply. She panicked, _WHERE DID HE GO?!_

"Looky here. They have someone tied up in the back." Another man appeared, another new voice. She tried not to cringed, as the man approached, _he looked like a slimeball. _But she happened to notice the cape, _he had to be a hero! A hero was here! _

"Tsk, tsk." He shook his head in mocking disbelief, this little thing was what was so valuable? He was a bit disappointed, perhaps he could get a reward. "What's the name sweetheart?"

"F/N L/N." His eyes widen, it not in a way that made her feel safe. Greed, greed was all she saw. She was just a payday for him, just like those men in the other room. "I could possibly help you out."

He loosened her leg restraints, rubbing her legs a bit more than she preferred. He muttered as she crossed them. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, she was anxi-

"You little slut." Two loud bangs and the hero screeched. The hero dropped hard onto the concrete.

"Damn I missed one! Fuck this hurts!"

_One of her captors was still alive, and shot the guy in both the legs!_ She pulled hard with her right arm, getting it free. _She had to get out of here_. "I'm going to make you regret-"

"Regret, what?" Shigaraki appeared from behind the guy, his hand pressing down on the top of his head.

She watch the horrifying scene play out in front of her, in totality. He literally, he just… dusted a guy? The bad guy? The residual pain wasn't as nearly as agonizing as her heart still mercilessly pounding away. **THUMP. Thump. THUMP. THUMP.**

He paused before the fallen "hero", _whiny fucks like him are worthless_, he reached down to kill him too.

That guy, Shigaraki, was back, and so…so close, she shivered. Without the hand, she could clearly see the wicked elation in his eyes.

"No! Please don't!" She pleaded. She didn't think she could handle watching someone else dying in her presence.

Shigaraki grinned watching her clench her chest, her fear was intoxicating. He…he needed to touch her.

"Do you think you could save him?" He twirled a tendril of her sweet smelling hair. Albeit, unwashed, but her panicked scent was still pleasant.

"What?" Her face on the other hand, was flushed in confusion and misplaced shyness.

Shigaraki did not hesitant in his decision, her naiveté made his skin tingle with giddiness. He pressed his mouth to hers. Clumsy and slightly off center, but so worthwhile.

She touched her lips softly, trying to process what was now happening.

He smirked, knowing what his actions were causing her. _Confusion._ Affection given in a chaotic scene of brutality? Her mind and heart couldn't handle processing everything at once.

She wouldn't understand for whom she was rooting for, and why it made her heart feel like was jumping out of her chest?

Leaning over her, he decayed the last restraint. "I'm going to give you a choice F/N."

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Either you leave here and this pathetic hero doesn't OR you stay here, and I'll dragged this sack of shit to the street where someone maybe could find him?" She glanced at the slimy man who had tried to help her…who had also groped her.

She didn't know who he was, or if he had a family, but_… her heart throbbed_. She was going to be selfish.

She gulped, "what's the price for me escaping here without consequence?"

"Oh, you're a smart, _bitter little thing_… it's nothing I would need now."

"Name it!" If he needed something from her, she couldn't live with an unnamed price.

He leaned toward her, gently sliding her hair away from her ear, "Leave now or I'll make the decision for you." His chapped lips practically stretched from ear to ear when he saw her eyes widen.

"Bye Shigaraki!" She bolted, making her decision plainly clear. A favor to owe another day.


	9. My Hero - Kirishima x reader

**My Hero**

**_Following the battle at the Yakuza compound, Red Riot's girlfriend is right by his side at the hospital. Kirishima x reader_**

**_This is from a writing challenge with my friend, this week we were going to write something inspired by a song. She gave me the song Papernote by Tigertown._**

* * *

_It had all been worth it. He had proved himself, and protected the ones…_things began to get hazy, _he…he cared for the most— _Kirishima finally had succumb to exhaustion.

_Of all the things he wished he could share with her, were the times Y/N made him smile. He swore it was literally made of sunshine, brightening his entire world._

_Only for those moments though—_

_He feared if she were to stare too long Y/N would witness… the doubt. Creeping and unfurling all around him. He could only sputter for air when he accepted the truth._

_To admit to himself how unmanly he truly was, how he lived his life with regrets; how truly undeserving he was to be close to her._

_He wished Y/N could see how her presence alone can make him forget…how…how…loving her so much… that for that beautiful second, he could forgo the uncertainty._

**You were crying in your sleep.**

"Oh, Elijiro." She wiped his tears with what was left of her sleeve. She couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend, noting his discomfort._ Oh sweet, sweet little Kirishima_, despite their victory at the Yazuku compound, his insecurities still plagued him while asleep.

**I wish that I can meet you in between your dreams.**

She saw his red eyes fluttered open, just briefly. He wheezed, his disposition still sounded so ragged. He needed to rest and recover. She pressed her lips to his temple.

"It's okay, Elijiro, I'll be here waiting for you to wake up." Kirishima smiled, at least the best that he could manage. Everything was _so stiff_ and _hurt_. Fatgum had patched him up, and the doctors had given him some stuff that made him sleepy.

In his delirious state he squeezed Y/N's hand, just making sure that she was truly there. Today had…been his breaking point. He…he had stood and fought along his friends, _like a man_, like the hero he had desperately wanted to be. _It had been…no it was…exhausting._

She smiled softly, "You were so heroic today. You looked so good!" She cradled his hand close to her chest, "I'm so proud of you. Please rest." He nodded his head, closing his eyes once more. His expression was much more relaxed than before.

**Nobody but you.**

She didn't know how she had become so lucky, but Y/N wouldn't trade this _MAN_ for anything else in the world.


	10. Don't Fight It - Hawks x reader

**_Don't Fight It_**

**_Reader is tired, so...so tired of the man who thinks he "loves" her. _**

**_Hawks x reader_**

* * *

Arriving in front of her apartment she paused, debating whether she wanted to turn the key and go in, or attempt to slide quietly away into the shadows. The entrance appeared as an ordinary as any of the others down the hallway, slate gray and unassuming, but this door held a secret.

_It wasn't her home…it was her prison._

Either way, she knew that running would get her nowhere. Not when the fastest hero would be right on her trail before she could make it down the block.

She had to suck it up. Turning the key and shoving the door open, she could already see boots sitting in the corner, and her guest slippers missing.

She placed her bag on the coat rack slowly, resigning to the fact that he was already here. He had been here every night this week. She sighed, she had been hoping for a small reprieve from his exhausting presence. Seeing his hero coat draped over her table and his visor on top of that, he must have come straight here right after his day was done.

Hearing clinking from across the kitchen, he must be in the bathroom showering. _Perhaps, she could crawl into bed and fall asleep before he could harass her._ She just wanted to be left alone for once.

She sauntered toward the bedroom as soundless as she could, hoping she could slip in without him knowing. At least when she was asleep, he didn't force her to participate. Or maybe he did? She could tell sometimes she wasn't just sore from sleeping, but rather from—

**_Whish. Whish._**

"No!" She shrieked clutching the front of her blouse, which had been sliced right open with one of his feathers. She didn't know why she had tried to deny it; _he was always listening_.

"Shhh... shhh... don't cry." He cooed, holding her flush to his bare chest. _She could be so sensitive about things, he always replaced stuff he wrecked with better brands._

"You're fine, I don't know why you act this."

"I don't like it, this isn't love." She trembled, feeling his fingers dig briefly into her sides. _A warning._

"You can be so hurtful you know that? I do everything for you, you could at least smile when I come to see you."

"I didn't give you a key, I didn't invite you here." She winced as he flipped her violently around to face her directly. _He didn't need and invitation or key, he could see his girlfriend whenever he wanted. He decided this, **no one else**._

Tapping the sides of her face, "I think it's time we start being honest here." For a cold moment, nothing but her scared whimpers filled the depth of silence. _He sighed._

His hollow golden eyes, they were tantalizing as they were horrifying.

She never knew when he was truly displeased with her. He had told control of his facial expressions and body language, so if he was angry or disappointed, she never could tell. If he was coming across as hostile is because _he believe the situation called for it_. She trembled, it was emotionally exhausting to be with him when his true intentions were always a mystery.

"You're so busy, I have to squeeze my time in when I can." **_Constant surveillance._** "I wish you would I stay home, where I can protect you." **_Cage her. _**"You should quit that silly job of yours." **_Do it._**

She was walking a fine line with Hawks, leaning into him, she begged, "But I like my job. I like being able to go outside."

"I know, I know. That's why I haven't taken it from you yet." He cooed again, "You look so peaceful sweetheart. I wish you would share it with me too..._before I'm forced to take some action_."

"You can't make me love you, you can't do it like this. Inserting yourself in my life is not love." _Today she was being exceptionally stubborn, he just had to do a little more convincing._

"Accept it, I'm always going to be a part of it."

"No," she weakly refused, as he tugged on her clothes. Clutching to the brittle fabric was futile, there was no denying it. _Give him what he wanted, save herself a little pain. _She relaxed her fingers, letting the scraps of her shirt fall to the floor.

Hawks smiled, caressing her face, "Good girl."


	11. Former Spark - Bakugo x reader

**Former Spark**

**_Bakugo runs into his ex, who he still has feelings for. _**

* * *

She paused, seeing his dishevel blonde hair and grumpy face made her heart race. He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled.

_It was so unlike him._ But she had to admit how satisfying it was to see him so flustered...he deserved to feel ashamed. _How dare he show his face here uninvited._

"Hey Y/N." He waved, wishing he could be anywhere but here. That old hag had to be over here at the neighbor's house of all places. And of course, Y/N had to be present of all times to be.

"Hey Katsuki." She replied softly, "Your mom is staying for dinner, if you would like to join us?" He closed the distance between them, looking unperturbed by her appearance. His face could hide what his heart could not. It was beating harder with every step he took, _she still was so beautiful._

"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me." He arrogantly admitted, "How long did it take you to get over it? Two, three years?" She should hate him as much he already hated himself.

Biting her lip, she shrugged. "I'm not sure if I ever did." _Shit_, he blanched. And ended up doing the most awkward thing he could think of, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

He embraced her, holding her for the first time in probably was a decade. _Fuck_, the familiar warmth brought tears to her eyes.

She held him for a little longer smelling the liquor wafting on his breath. _It's probably for the best, he wouldn't have been so forthcoming if he had been sober._

With one last squeeze, they pulled apart.

"Do you ever regret it, Katsuki?" _Leaving..._ is what she couldn't say out loud, _leaving me_.

He patted her head, and smiled sadly. "No, it was for best, wasn't it?" She shrugged, it was debatable, an entirety of what ifs haunting her. "You love that extra."

She nodded, she did love Izuku, very much.

"I don't regret something that is no longer in my control."

She sighed, leading him into the house. _It hurt to think about it._ Trying to lighten the mood, she quipped, "I wish I could be that decisive in my work." She continued forward, leaving him to follow.

In this position, she couldn't witness, his shoulders slump or how hollow his steps became. _Yes, if only his lies were as easy to believe as they were to make._

He had given her a choice, move on and make something of herself, or try to wallow in the shadows of someone who had already abandoned her.

_It shouldn't hurt this much,_ he told himself, especially since he was one to let her go.


	12. It Must Be Fate - Izuku x reader

**It Must Be Fate**

**_Villain Deku is excitingly waiting for his darling to wake up_**

* * *

She groaned, her knee was killing her. Her body felt…heavy. _What the hell happened last night?_

"Ahhh…" Y/N groaned again, trying force herself to sit up.

He watched her brow furrow as her body slowly woke.

He felt the corner of his lips twitch, he could hardly wait for her beautiful eyes to connect with his. He knew all those months ago, it was love at first sight. It had to be fate to have had an opportunity as grand as this.

"Hey bunny." His eyes were focused on hers trying desperately to keep them open. _It was adorable how much she struggled against the drugs._

_Hehe_. He probably overdid it, but_ she was finally here, and so cooperative._

She remembered his face, but could hardly place it. The quick glance around the room, informed her it was somewhere unfamiliar. The hackles on her arms signaled something foreboding…whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Wha-whats going on?" She murmured, her mouth unable to move as fast as she spat out words. The stranger giggled again, pushing some hair from her face.

"Well bunny, you must have cross someone important, because they put a bounty on your head... guess who got commissioned to do it?" That definitely made her heart thump.

_It wasn't hard to determine that he was the one. His fidgety demeanor relayed the message quite clear._

_But why? Who had she offended so terribly that they would waste money on her demise?_

His green eyes shined so brightly back at her, she gulped_, was there a fate worse than death?_

"Ar-are you going to kill me?" Her voice was a little stronger, although she was terrified. She was still too weak to shake off his palm cradling her jaw. His hand was soft despite the nasty scars across his knuckles.

His bunny was frighten, he could feel her tremble slightly as the drugs wore off. "Bunny, I would never hurt you. You don't realize how good it was me to take this assignment. We can be together without any interference."

"Together?" She whispered trying to discern where in her memory he was lurking. "Where…did we meet?"

He cooed, ignoring her last question, "I can move forward with faking your death. I was originally going to wait until it was all ready for you, but this is okay." Her eyes nearly budged out of their sockets, _had she heard him correctly?_ He smiled at her, "Now we're together, we can both decorate the house. While I do appreciate your traditional style—

"Deku?" The waterworks, was surprising to say the least. _If he was really the villain he was praised to be, he should at least follow through with it. With his tears, it almost made him seem…_

"I knew you were being shy." He caressed her face once more, "You've been patiently waiting for me to make a move. I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long."

She attempted to wipe his tears, clearly uncomfortable with the way his face pinched with teary relief. "Please don't—

Izuku clutched her hand, overwhelmed by her intimate gesture. "I love you Y/N. And I will promise." And with the sincerest of smiles, Izuku pledged, "**No one will take you from me**."


	13. What She Doesn't Know - Dabi x reader

**What She Doesn't Know**

**_Dabi isn't used to being someone's hero, but for her… he can make the exception._**

* * *

**Clang.**

**Clang.**

**Clang.**

She skirted up the pavement trying to find somebody, anybody… she needed to find someone to protect her.

Something pleasantly stirred in his chest, when her soft hand had brushed his. It was a struggle not to smirk, _his tepid little darling had approach him so boldly in the cover of night._

"Can I trouble you for a moment?" She nervously pleaded, clutching his hand and overcoat as if he'd disappear through the pad of her fingers. She was quivering in her pin-striped dress shirt and tight skirt, he surmised she had just left work. _Always the overachiever._

He lifted her chin, now spying the tears ready to spill from her beautiful eyes. "What has you so spooked Doll?" She fidgeted as her cheeks flushed in his hand, she was embarrassed to admit her suspicions.

"I think someone is following me." She whispered, too timid to see his reaction. This guy must think she's nuts. She was just some strange woman clinging to him like a desperate lush.

**CLANG.**

She jumped, now holding this man around the middle. _That sounded so close. Whoever was following her was—_

"Please don't leave me." She begged.

He wanted to laugh, this night couldn't have ended on a more perfect note. His sweet little Y/N was nuzzled against his chest hiding from the world. He slung his arms lazily over her shoulders, "How's about this? Let's hit the bar up the street and we can hang out." He felt her nod against his chest, "Then whatever pervert has the nerve to follow you there will have his fingers broke."

_If it really had been a safety concern, he would just fry the nobody to crisp. But for tonight, Dabi knew there was nothing to worry about._

"Deal." This time, her eyes were staring at him with such determination. _Oh, god he just wanted to take her home instead and make her…his…again and again and ag— _"Could I have your name?"

"Dabi."

She giggled, whispering his name to herself. It felt good on say on her tongue, like it was dipped in sweet honey. She squealed when Dabi turned her abruptly, to face toward the bar he had described. "First drink is on you sweetheart." She blushed again, nodding in agreement. Her heart was fluttery, this guy…Dabi—she was grateful.

Dabi, on the other hand, was extremely…**_pleased_**. He nodded toward his Twice-made clone lingering in the nearby shadows, how in his nightly lurking, had drove his darling Y/N straight into his arms.


	14. The In-Between - Dabi x reader pt 1

**The In-Between**

**_Dabi stressing over fatherhood._**

* * *

_How cute_, she mused.

"Something funny?" Dabi's tone was low as it was dangerous. She didn't bother to gasp when he pinned her between his body and crib he had been staring so passionately at.

The stiffness between her shoulders, could hardly be rolled away with the flex of muscles. Her back was constantly greeting frigid walls, encasing chair backs, and forced against the plushiness of their pillow top. This was nothing new in her daily routine, she was used to his fast change in personality, either displaying some type of aggression or monotone aloofness.

His outbursts were either derived from anger or... arousal. Judging from his patronizing glare, this time was not because of lustful tendencies, but rather from a hidden trove of tightly guarded trauma.

After he had "brought her home", she had learned fairly quick what buttons not to push. Dabi wasn't needlessly sadistic in her presence, but certain topics could trigger a violent reaction.

"Are you going to answer me?" His hand hovered over her throat, rapidly increasing in temperature.

She gulped, feeling a bead of sweat collect at the apex of her neck. "The baby will be here soon." His cyan eyes scanned her face slowly, trying to drink in her features, ending at her round belly with disdain.

As much pleasure as breeding his cum slut was, he couldn't help but grow more irritated as her due date grew closer. He wanted a reason to tie her to him forever. Making her family as dysfunctional as it was, had sounded like a perfect solution for his insecurities. Now growing with his seed, waddling around helpless, she had taken care of preparations without complaint or proper wardrobe; he despised it.

The second hand items he brought back for the baby, the matronly maternity clothes she had worn with tired smiles. She deserved creature comforts, not the abject squalor that had he accepted in his villainy.

"Doesn't this shit annoy you?" She shrugged at his displeased grumble. She wasn't with him for riches, if anything, he should remember who had hid her from everyone else.

She slipped her fingers between the ones that hung loosely near her neck, having lost their original intent. "Money doesnt equate happiness. We have what we need and that's enough."

His eyes narrowed. That stupid little rich boy crept up in his moments of weakness. He was more angry at himself. He hated thinking about that broken home, that despicable hero. That man, who dared call himself a father—

It dawned on Dabi, filial love, is what he feared. Would his bastard actually—

She pouted, as she witnessed him spiraling down. He seemed so vulnerable beneath his arrogant facade. She didn't like it. "Have you thought of names?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "Junior."

She smiled, turning his face to stare at her directly.

"Dabi junior is be bit on the nose, don't you think? What if he doesn't get your quirk?" Dabi stared at her so earnestly, with this woman, this kid would know what it was like to have a happy childhood. No training until the kid pukes, or no shameful indoctrination of heroes.

Perhaps this time, a boy with the same name could grow in a home where he is loved. "Touya. I like the name Touya."


	15. The In-Between - Dabi x reader pt 2

**The In-Between pt. 2**

**_The reunion that Dabi had hoped for._**

* * *

"Baby, this doesn't-" Y/N stammered, fixing the bandages that they wrapped Touya so meticulously in. "I'm not so sure about this. What if-" Dabi wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight to his torso. She could feel the heat rise in his body when it was pressed so close to hers.

"Doubting me, sweetheart?" Extended between the fingers on his free hand was the ring that had insisted she needed to put on during this outing. _It's identical to my mother's, was all he said._

She sighed, leaning into her husband's embrace. "He's **our** baby, I'm always going to worry." Dabi chuckled, relaxing his posture. Even though she couldn't see it, he probably was rolling his eyes at her concerns. But she would rather have that, than entice whatever tension he was failing to address at the moment.

"Get going Touya, I need to talk to your mom for minute." Without hesitation, her son went bounding toward the park without her. His excitement could hardly be curbed, it wasn't often that they traveled to an area quite as nice as this one.

"Make sure to wait for me! And don't start anything on fire!" She hollered, watching her 6 year old waving her off as he ran across the alleyway toward the park ahead. Her words were lost to him, as the playset got closer to his field of vision.

She stood still as Dabi readjusted her skirt and the hat he had asked her to wear. These clothes were expensive, but dated. She never minded receiving secondhand clothes and she appreciated the effort it took for him to get her stuff, but it seemed her husband had other intentions for these specific outfits. He had even asked her to change her hair color to match Touya and morph her eyes to a slade gray. It was almost like her and Touya were playing dress up versus taking a family trip to the park.

"Just give it a couple minutes, he knows what to do." Why did his words make her stomach squirm?

* * *

The incessant honking of a car horn had sprung the hero into action. Endeavor had scooped up the kid before the vehicle had a chance to clip him. _What was this brat doing? _His heart was racing in his chest.

"Mister, you're holding me too tight." The boy struggled in his arms as he placed him on the sidewalk for an inspection and lecture. "You squeezed my owwies." The boy claimed as he fiddled with his bandings. The blinding whiteness of this boy's hair and the smell of honey and astringent, made Endeavor clench his eyes closed momentarily.

He could feel his heart pumping erratically. _Why? Why did this feel so painfully nostalgic?_

The boy tugged on the hero's costume, "Are you okay Mister?" His cyan eyes meeting the boy's exact stare. Endeavor could hardly breathe, **_Touya?_**

"Yeah," **_please forgive me. _**His heart ached with overwhelming regret. _This wasn't, this couldn't be his son, he-he wasn't the one he needed to- please forgive me. It's not-_

"Touya, manners!" Scolded a woman in Endeavor's peripheral vision.

**_Touya?_**

"Where's dad?" The boy exclaimed loudly.

"Touya you know your father," she stiffened remembering her current company, "-he can't go to the park with us." She sighed, watching her son pout and stomp his foot. He was understandably disappointed.

**_Touya. Touya. Touya._**

"I don't care about his scars! He's my dad." It hurt to lie to her son, but she couldn't tell him that his father was a wanted criminal. Especially by the man that was staring at her son so woefully. It made her uneasy when this despicable hero gaped at Touya as if he owed him the world.

"Touya, I know your dad can't come play like you want, but this mister is too busy to play." She extended her hand to help the hero from his knees, and put some distance between the two. _She needed to take Touya far away from here._ Her eyes gazed back at the alleyway, her husband had disappeared. _Thank god._ _The last thing she wanted was for him to be caught up in this—_

"Ow!" The pro hero was too entranced to realize he was crushing the hand she had extended to him.

Endeavor flinched, when he saw her complexion. **_Rei? Touya?_** He remembered buying her that dress for the family pictures his in-laws had insisted on them taking. When was the last time he had saw his wife smile?

His wife was quiet and humble, just like when they first met. "Rei." He reached for her, only for her to pull away in fear. Her fear engrained so plainly on her face. **_She was terrified of him._** **_He did that_**.

"We could play villains and heroes!" Dabi watched his wife…and Endeavor snap their gazes at his son. He smirked. _Touya was a natural_. The promise of the park today as long as he played the little game that the two of them planned. It was plenty easy to entice his son. "He already has the costume! He could save the princess and fight the villain!"

The way his wife nearly dropped at the words of her son, almost made Dabi feel guilty…_almost_. It was too enthralling to witness Endeavor's conscience collapse beneath the ghosts of his past.

She looked incredulously at her son, her voice almost in a shrill panic, "Touya, stop joking around."

"But mom...he wouldn't kill me for real. I'm just a kid." Endeavor's heart raced as Touya reached out and pulled on his sleeve, "Heroes don't hurt kids, right **_Enji Todoroki_**?"


	16. The Best Ones Lie - Shoto x reader

_Y/N didn't realize her boss felt that way._ Shoto x reader

* * *

For others, Shoto Todoroki, was a talented pro hero, who quickly rose through the ranks. Not surprising for being Endeavor's son. But Y/N knew him as her boss.

Who was actually paging her at this exact moment.

There was always an ominous feeling that crept up her spine when Shoto would summon her so suddenly. He was waiting in his office, sipping his drink slowly, his heterochromic eyes following her approach.

As much as he didn't like to be away from his darling, it was pleasing to see her come to him at a moment's notice. Like a loyal dog scurrying toward their master.

She stopped short, trying to maintain a comfortable distance from him. He cocked his head to the side, _was there a reason for her hesitance?_ He beckon her closer with the wave of his finger. She gulped, taking a few steps closer.

Whether it was from impatience or desire, the pro hero had pulled her into the crook of his open arm.

"Shoto!" She yelped in surprise.

There was something attractive about her tousled hair and wide eyes. Leaning forward, he could detect her sharp intake of breath and the hint of wild berries and mandarin cloaking her skin.

He moaned when he pressed his lips on hers. The texture of her lip gloss was sticky, but soft. She, on the other hand, could hardly breathe. _What was he doing?_

Pushing twice on his shoulders, he pulled back from his intimate assault. Her gasp for air, made him smirk. _His kissing skills made her breathless._

"You—you can't just do that." The lack of reaction prompted her to further explain in a panic, "we aren't dating, and frankly we don't even know much about each other outside of work."

"Alright." He sat down his glass, and with the prowess honed by chasing villains, Shoto had pinned Y/N against his desk before she could blink. "Let's get to know each other." He definitely knew how to make her sweat under pressure, especially now she was trapped beneath his body.

"Do you know why my hero name is Shoto?"

"No-noo." She choked out, _what a random question. Where was he going with—_

"So I can hear my fans scream it as they cheer for my success," he gently blew cold air at her ear, before whispering, "and when you sing it like a hymnal as I fuck you." He watched her face and neck flush. His words made the impact that he wanted.

"Perhaps, we should play a game instead." His 'facts' were a little too jarring for her poor heart to handle. _When did Shoto begin to like her? And why was he coming on to her so strongly?_

His face still blank as ever, he replied, "then what do you suggest?"

"Ah…how about two truths and a lie?"

"Before you start, can you do me one thing?"

"Sure." How could she deny him especially since she was still pressed so close to his body. He tilted her chin up, to savor the anticipation in her eyes.

In a soft tone, he asked, "During your turn, can you say that you love me?"


End file.
